Make Me Whole
by DerenaGG
Summary: Nathan and Haley never married but remained a couple in season 2. What happens when Haley leaves Nathan to go on tour? How does Nathan cope when Haley returns unexpectedly? A journey of their relationship overcoming the obstacles life throws at them.
1. Prologue: She Has No Time

**AN: Everything in season one happens except Nathan and Haley do not get married and just remain boyfriend and girlfriend. Haley loses her virginity to Nathan in the season finale when she went back to his apartment after the rain scene. Haley's parents are not around often and she spends most of her time at Nathans apartment. Nathan encourages Haley with her music still and Chris Keller still causes trouble in their relationship.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_You think your days are uneventful_  
_And no one ever thinks about you_  
_She goes her own way_  
_She goes her own way _  
_You think your days are ordinary_  
_And no one ever thinks about you_  
_But we're all the same_  
_And she can hardly breathe without you _

"They want me to go on tour Nathan" Haley said as she stood in front of him.

"What?"

"The Wreckers like my music; they want me to go on tour with them. I will be gone for 3 months, maybe 4 at the max"

"You're leaving me?" Nathan rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"I will come and visit as much as possible and you can come and visit me too once basketball season is over. Maybe you could come too for a while. It won't be that long Nathan I promise. I will be back before you know it" Haley smiled slightly, holding his hand in her own.

"I don't want you to go Haley. I want you to stay in Tree Hill with me" Nathan looked pleadingly.

"Nathan please, this is a huge deal"

_She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time_

"Haley I don't want you going away for 4 months with Chris Keller. I don't want him around you. He has already caused so many problems for us. You kissed him for gods' sake and now you want to go away with him for 4 months" Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan I told you, he kissed me and I don't feel that way about him. I love you and only you. You can always trust me Nathan. Don't make me choose not to go on this tour because I know I will regret it if I don't" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I love you too Haley, you know that I do but if you go on this tour then don't expect me to wait for you. I can't sit around here waiting for you while you're with another guy. Not seeing you for months on end thinking about you with Chris. I won't do it Haley, I refuse to do it"

"Please, don't do this Nathan. Please don't break up with me because I want to follow my dreams. I would never make you choose between me and Basketball because I know how much that means to you. Just like what this tour means to me, what music means to me"

"I mean it Hales, you leave to go on that tour then we're done"

_Think about the lonely people_  
_Then think about the day she found you_  
_Or lie to yourself_  
_And see it all dissolve around you_

"Nathan, please" Haley pleaded tears falling down her cheeks. He hated making her feel like this, knowing that her tears were falling because of him but he couldn't put himself through that. He would go crazy thinking about her thousands of miles away with another guy. It would drive him nuts thinking about it and he wasn't prepared to put himself through that.

"I don't trust him Haley" Nathan raised his voice slightly getting angry. As much as it hurt him letting Haley go he knew he had to, for the benefit of them both. He couldn't be hurt by her if she left him for Chris and Nathan knew deep down that she would be better off without him, she would be able to reach her full potential and become everything he knew she could be.

"It's not about him Nathan. It's about me. This is a great opportunity to pursue my dreams. I have always stood by you with basketball why can't you do the same for me" Haley raised her voice angrily. She was still crying. She couldn't believe Nathan was doing this to her.

"I haven't made out with one of my team mates" Nathan yelled.

"I didn't make out. It was one kiss and he kissed me. I told you this. I have told you time and time again what happened, I explained loads of times what happened. Why can't you just trust me? I don't have feelings for Chris Keller. He is just someone who has helped me with my music. Nathan this tour is a huge opportunity for me. This could give me the start in music I need" She pleaded.

"Haley, I'm not telling you not to go on tour and follow your dreams. I am just saying don't expect me to be here for you when I get back" Tears fell heavily down her cheeks.

"So it's you or my music?" Haley asked bitterly.

"I guess so. If you want to put it like that" he knew he was being an arse he just couldn't help it.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Nathan" Haley grabbed her bag and coat off the side before slamming the door behind her. Nathan watched the door Haley had just gone through, surprised. Surprised that she had actually left, surprised that he had just pushed the best thing that had ever happened to him out of his life and surprised that he had been such a jackass to her. Shit. Nathan thought. Why the hell did he just let her go?

_Lonely people tumble downwards_  
_My heart opens up to you_  
_When she says_

_She says she has no time_  
_For you now_  
_She says she has no time_  
_For you now_  
_She says she has no time_

* * *

**So this is just a prologue and hopefully if i get enough reviews and people like the story then I can update. I have already written around 6 chapters and I am continuing to work on them still so enjoy!**

**Please review with thoughts and ideas.**

**Thanks**

**DerenaGG**


	2. Before You Walk Out of My Life

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I will try to update as soon as I can so bare with me :)**

* * *

_Oh oh oh, oh yeah yes, oh oh oh, my, my_

_ Here we are face to face_  
_ With the memories that can't be erased_  
_ Although we need each other_  
_ Things that changed, it's not the same_

_ Sometimes it makes me wonder_  
_ Where would I be, if you hadn't discovered_  
_ Which I did, inside of me_  
_ I know there was something, that we could compare_

Haley stepped off the airplane with her holdall and carried her belongings into Tree Hill airport. This was the first time back since she had left to go on tour. She had missed her home, missed her parents, missed her friends but most importantly she had missed Nathan. She hadn't spoken to Nathan since that night a little under 2 months ago when she had left to go on tour. She had kept in touch with everyone else though and they had told her that Nathan had gone back to his old ways prior Haley. He had stopped talking to Lucas, Brooke and Peyton and only concentrated on basketball and getting drunk according to Brooke. Haley felt bad for leaving, but Nathan had made her so angry and she was stubborn and just wanted to pursue her music. She was so worried about having to see Nathan at school again but they needed to talk eventually. Haley couldn't wait to see her friends though. Those were the people who were actually going to help her get through this year of high school. Once Haley had collected her suitcase and stepped out of Tree Hill airport and smiled. She was glad to be back. Haley hopped in a cab to her parent's house, though it wouldn't be called that for long. Whilst on tour her parents had informed her that they had decided to sell the house and go travelling. Haley was pretty devastated at this but they had told her that if she wanted to stay in Tree Hill when she came back they understood. Haley would be a senior after this summer and after high school she had always planned to go to Stanford anyway. Besides her parents had told her she had a few weeks to find somewhere to live before all their belongings had to be gone from the house. Haley had made enough money from the tour and all the years working at Karen's Café had earned her enough savings to live off so she would have to find herself a small apartment to rent. That was without the money her parents had insisted they pay into her account every month If she decided to stay. If she couldn't find a place to stay before the new owners of her house moved in, then Lucas had told her she could stay at his which Karen had agreed to. They were practically family and Karen had always been like a second mom to Haley. The cab pulled up outside Haley's house and the lights were all off. She remembered that her parents had told her that they may not be there. They had brought their new RV and were going to see her older brother in Kansas City. Haley paid the cab driver and climbed out the cab grabbing her bags and guitar. The driver handed Haley her suitcase from the trunk and Haley thanked him as he climbed into his cab and drove away. Haley picked up the handle of her suitcase and wheeled it up her path, dragging it up the steps to her porch. She unlocked the door and switched on the light in her hallway.

"Home Sweet Home" Haley murmured before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Haley woke up to someone bursting through her bedroom door screaming. Haley's eyes shot open as she looked to see who is was. She didn't remember falling asleep. Haley shut her eyes once she saw who it was.

"Oh my god Haley! I can't believe your home. We have so much to talk about. How was the tour? What was it like? Were there any cute guys? Please tell me you had groupies?" Brooke exclaimed throwing herself on Haley's bed. Haley covered her head with a pillow groaning.

"Please Brooke I have just got home and I just want to sleep" Haley mumbled.

"Oh I don't think so. Luke told me that you landed at 4 and by the looks of your hair, you have been sleeping or you have been having hot make up sex with a certain hot shot ex boyfriend of yours" Brooke kinked her eyebrow smiling slightly.

"Oh trust me it was the first one. I don't think Nathan is ever going to talk to me again let alone sleep with me so that should make senior year fun" Haley sighed.

"Come on tutor girl. You need to get back out there. You may have been on a rock tour with guys throwing themselves at you but I guarantee you didn't respond to any of them"

"I didn't want any of the boys on tour. I just wanted Nathan. Regardless to what he thinks, I didn't go on tour for the guys and certainly not Chris Keller. I went on tour for myself and the music"

"I know Hales. He won't listen to any of us though. He doesn't even speak to us anymore. But Hales you need to move on. The best way to get over someone is to get underneath someone else" Brooke smirked.

"What you mean like Nathan probably has?" Haley cuddled her pillow into her chest.

"I don't really know. He doesn't hang around with us. He is either playing basketball or getting drunk but I never see him at parties. I think he just gets drunk at his house. Deb is really worried about him"

"Deb?" Haley perked up.

"Yeah, she came back to town. Dan has moved out and Nathan got rid of his apartment and moved back home"

"Well at least he has someone to look after him"

"Yeah but I don't think he moved in to be looked after. It's not doing him any good. He won't listen to no one. Well except maybe you" Brooke looked at Haley hopefully.

"He wont, He hates me" tears gathered in Haley's eyes.

"Okay enough of this. Lets just forget about you know who. It's your first night back from your rock tour so we need to go out and celebrate. We have the whole summer ahead of us" Brooke grinned excitedly.

"Brooke I don't really feel like it"

"Nonsense, Luke is picking us up in an hour so we have an hour to make you look fabulous" Brooke smiled as Haley flung herself back on the bed covering her face with a pillow groaning.

* * *

Tim opened the door to his house to see Nathan stood there. The house was jam packed with seniors celebrating graduation and his junior year celebrating becoming seniors. Everyone was in a happy joyful mood, except Nathan Scott that is.

"Hey Nate, you made it. There are loads of hot seniors here looking to get lucky with the Tim"

"Whatever Tim, just show me where the alcohol is" Nathan pushed past him and into the house. The party was in full swing. Music was blasting and people were dancing. Nathan walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers before opening them and taking a huge swig. Everyone around him was having such a good time but he didn't want to. He finished the bottles and decided to pour himself a cup of vodka. The vodka burned his throat slightly but he didn't care he just wanted to get wasted and poured himself another cup of vodka neat. His mom had removed all the alcohol from his house and cut off his bank account so he would stop buying alcohol but he had other ways and the majority was going to parties where he knew drink would be involved. He normally got wasted at the parties and grabbed whatever was left before going home to carry on drinking. Nathan was pulled from the kitchen whilst he quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka and was pushed into the dining room for a game of beer pong. Nathan played one game but wasn't really into it. He could feel himself getting tipsy as he drank more of the vodka. He knew 30 minutes of drinking wasn't going to get him drunk. Nathan sat down on the couch and drank some more until he heard a girl scream and looked up to see someone being dragged into a hug. Brooke and Lucas stood in the doorway. The girls pulled away from their hug and Nathan tensed immediately. He knew it was her. Her hair had become lighter and longer and was more blonde now than auburn. He couldn't believe she was here. He couldn't believe she was back. Haley felt as if she was being watched and looked up to meet Nathan's gaze immediately. They both stared at each other. Nathan looked sad and then confused and finally angry. Haley looked at him pleading as he stood up and snatched a cup from Tim.

"This party sucks" Nathan downed the drink and picked up the vodka before heading out to the kitchen and out of the patio doors. Haley watched his retreating frame. She couldn't believe she had hurt him so much but he had hurt her too. She needed to speak to him but Brooke stopped her steering her into the dining room where the rest of the cheerleading squad was.

_Oh, well, I,_

_ Never meant to cause you no pain_  
_ I just wanna go back to being the same_  
_ Well I, only wanna make things right_  
_ Before you walk out of my life_

* * *

Haley felt really awkward at the party. Loads of people had come up to speak to her and loads of guys had hit on her knowing that Nathan wasn't around to kill them anymore. Haley stood by the wall in the hallway observing everyone. Everyone was either, wasted and dancing or making out with someone. Brooke and Lucas were currently in a heated make out session so Haley snuck off out the patio doors before they realised she had gone. Haley walked down the steps onto the huge lawn over looking a lake. It was so beautiful with the moon reflecting off the water. Haley decided around the garden until she found a quiet enough spot where she couldn't hear the music blaring from the house. Haley walked underneath a huge willow tree at the bottom of the garden, beside the lake, to see someone move in the corner of her eye. Haley let out a huge scream as the figure sat up from his laying position.

"Jesus Christ! Way to wake a man up" Haley stared at the figure sat up from his laying position.

"Hey" Haley said nervously.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I didn't realise you was out here. I thought you had gone home" Nathan grabbed the half empty bottle beside him and took a swig.

"Don't you think you have had a little too much of that" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Jeez you sound like my mom. You have a lot in common with her seeing as you both abandoned me" Haley sighed and sat down on the grass next to Nathan, making sure there was enough space between them, looking out onto the lake.

"Nathan" Haley said softly.

"Don't. I don't want to hear your bullshit"

"Cant you just hear me out? We need to talk Nathan"

"I don't feel like talking right now to you, or ever in fact"

_Remembering the good times_  
_ From a portrait hung on high_  
_ It's filled with so much color_  
_ And the laughter we left behind_  
_ I made the choice and you couldn't decide_  
_ I made the choice, I was wrong you were right_  
_ Deep down inside, I apologize_

"Okay well just listen then. I am sorry Nathan. I was angry, you were angry but what's done is done. I can't change the past but I can change the future. We can make this right. Every day I was on tour I couldn't stop thinking about how much I hurt you. I was hurting just as much. I knew it was wrong and that is why I came back early, to make things right between us. I missed you so much Nathan. It killed me being away and I know it was my fault and I was the one who had left but I never stopped loving you. I won't ever stop loving you. I will do whatever it takes to make things right again. Please Nathan"

"Haley the only thing you could do to make things right is to stay out of my life. I don't want anything to do with you. I am going to high flyers for the summer and when I come back for senior year I am going to concentrate on basketball and Duke, so I can get the hell out of here and away from you. So do what you have to do but don't expect me in your life. We are over Haley. That's it between us so you have a nice life, go back to your precious tour and you can be with Chris in peace. You are dead to me Haley I don't want anything to do with you" Nathan stood up grabbing the bottle and walked away as tears streamed down Haley's cheeks.

_Though I made plans with you_  
_ To always have time for you_  
_Before you walk out of my life_  
_ I guess it's true, cannot live without you_  
_ Don't ever go away, ooh oh yeah_

_ Before you walk out of my life_

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**As I said I will try to update asap. Please review or message me and tell me what you think and ideas are appreciated.**

**Thank you**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


End file.
